


Rising Heat

by Youkai_Master



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kaneki gets no breaks, M/M, PWP, Pre root A, Uta has a kakuja, ghoul biology headcannon, heat - Freeform, no one knows what kind, white haired Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/pseuds/Youkai_Master
Summary: Kaneki is having a normal day a few months before the final clash at the end of the original Tokyo Ghoul series. He was minding his own business when an odd sickness sets in. The only thing that can cure it is almost drowning in Rc cells. Smut ensues.The first chapter is more carnal Kaneki/Uta and the second is more emotional Kaneki/Tsukiyama.





	Rising Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look more smut. This was mostly to establish my own head cannons about some of the unexplained aspects of the Tokyo Ghoul world but it turned into its own monster. The summary says most of it but I would like to add a warning. This is very graphic in despcription of some gore and of sex. There isn't anything worse than seen in the series as far as gore goes but be aware of this. I edited this quickly so I apologize for mistakes. Please enjoy!

A ghoul in heat was never one to cross, a female ghoul even less so. Kaneki had been told that he should avoid them and that they were dangerous but without any of the specifics by a blushing Touka. It hadn’t been until he’d woken up one morning with a fever and an ache beyond the usual pang of hunger. It was almost like he was missing something. He needed something but couldn’t put his finger on what. He’d been living ‘on his own’ with his little crew for a while when the strange illness hit. He was feeling an odd heat growing from where the kakuho laid beneath his skin. It didn’t feel too much like a true fever so he just did the first thing he could think of. He hadn’t wanted to scare anyone so he just opened his window and let the cool morning breeze wash over him. It helped momentarily by then the smell of other ghouls brushed across his skin and danced about his senses. The yearning grew worse and something seemed to be begging for some sort of stimulus, almost like a buzzing. He was breathing in deeply with the smells seeming to tangle with his already fragile rational. He could feel that hunger grow and begin to gnaw at desires. He wasn’t sure what his body was even screaming for. It kept changing so much it was all he could do to keep up. He felt the coolness in the air begin to dissipate in favor of the heat building once again. It wasn’t really painful but it was annoying, like claws scratching at his skin without enough pressure to draw blood but enough to definitely feel it. The chill of the air wasn’t doing anything anymore. Maybe a run would help him feel better. It might even help with the ache in the depths of his body.

He forced himself up and he dug through to find some relatively clean and comfortable clothes that didn’t have the scent of blood clinging to them, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with some cute cat face on it that matched the sundress Hinami had just gotten recently. It was comfortable enough but all that quickly flew out of his mind. He felt the hunger pulse with a vengeance and something sweet, like almost too sweet tea thick with honey and spices without being overly floral. He walked towards the exit, left a note informing Banjou, Hinami, and Tsukiyama he would be going out for a walk and not to worry and opened the door. He felt a little better but there was still a hunger growing into something more, it was becoming a need quickly.

He could smell something mixed with the typical scent of the other ghouls he knew well but he couldn’t be sure what. Something was going on. He needed answers and there were few places he could go for them. So he jogged lightly with his hood up and pollution mask over his face. He was feeling unbelievably out in the open but he also felt he was missing something. He needed something, his body vibrating and the smell of tea and spices growing stronger still. So many scents of the morning tried to intermix with the sweet smell but none of them seemed to blend. That wasn’t entirely true though; there were a few but the few that did would clash with other new scents and that incited a bubbling sort of… anger…? desperation…? annoyance…?

He moved into the darker streets towards HySy and passed a ghoul that was nearly finished with what had been a rather large 40 something balding man. A majority of the fat had been discarded and the bones lay shattered around the dark haired scruffy ghoul. Hunger raised it’s head and growled but another type of want and hunger rose up within him for the ghoul in addition to the sweet flesh. Both filled his senses but the ghoul looked up, swallowed, and took sever deep breaths in.

“Sweet…”

He approached Kaneki slowly, posture all wound tightly and ready to pounce. The ghoul’s new scent played with the odd smell well enough but something in Kaneki’s mind hissed with his emotions and instincts.

“Weakling…”

And when he got a few steps closer Kaneki realized he himself was standing in a hostile stance.

“Not worthy…”

Kaneki’s one visible eye was fixed on him at the next step and it registered to Kaneki that his own kagune were creeping from beneath his shirt, a more smooth transition than the usual angry burst of scaly flesh. The tentacles hung stiffly nearly like the hand of a claw machine. Each one was bright red and glowing with an odd liquid light, far brighter than he’d ever seen but his mind wasn’t functioning properly enough to take more than a passing notice. The whisper of, “Not worthy!” echoed in his mind as the whispers that had been there since he’d first cannibalized grew louder but even they were filled with disgust at the weakling before him. This ghoul could hardly have been a ‘C’ class and was not worth the time or retching taste of his flesh.

The strange ghoul paused when the points of the rinkkaku followed him in the abdomen, waving dangerously and threateningly like coiled snakes. His bikkaku, a brilliant orange and yellow that wound over his shoulders like a woman’s scarf pulsed and hardened about his arm.

“I will make you mine…”

Kaneki found his eye on the other ghoul but that tenseness only grew. Despite all that he could feel the hunger of both kinds stir in him again. There was another instinct in him that rose, one of defending himself and something more. If he was going to fight any way at least he could get a meal in to quiet the voices demanding to be sated a little more. Maybe then he could focus on one need at a time. The other ghoul flared his kagune and then pounced, the bikkakku wrapping around his soft neck.

“I win! God you’re beau-- Argh!”

The rinkkaku tendrils dug into the attacking ghouls back suddenly and viciously ripped the Rc producing organ from the torso at the same time Kaneki bit down on the boa--like protrusion. He reached back and grabbed his attackers head before he twisted sharply, snapping his neck to the point he could feel the skull free floating. As he tore through the lifeless body he noticed the spiced, smooth smell had increased and he noticed the audience of watching ghouls in their masks, focussing on him with ghoul eyes shining and fixed on him as he consumed the Rc granting organ. More scents twisted and vied for his attention but it was with a certain level of hesitance. He finished off the kagune despite the rotten taste, his only consolation the rush of power, and turned to the human corpse, now warm once again with the new blood and indistinguishable from the predator. Kaneki watched them but let his kagune slide away out of sight. They seemed as though they were drawn to him but also afraid of him. He was used to others staring at him but this was different. Despite how much the blood should have cooled it still felt hot and fresh, no, that was his own temperature warming more and more. His audience was still around but not interfering. Kaneki continued through the darker streets towards Uta’s shop. He would know what was happening. He couldn’t go to Anteiku, that would just put them in more danger, and even if he could he wasn’t sure he could make it that far.

He continued on and started feeling the itch again but even stronger than before and the need came back with a vengeance. The half ghoul stumbled a little, his legs shaking badly. His mind was growing clouded. At least the growling need and hunger was drowning out the whispers. Although, it wasn’t so much that as that it was calling for something else. The buzzing desire was overtaking nearly everything. He made it to the shop stairs, usually so quiet in the mornings, and pushed the door open. He bypassed the more mundane frontal shop and right into the mask workshop. Uta was sitting in his chair watching the door, arms carefully wrapped about one knee. His wide eyes took in Kaneki’s disheveled appearance covered in blood and still letting off that scent of spiced tea.

“Well, well, well what is this?” Uta took in deep breaths but remained where he was, face still passive and watching. “It’s surprising to see you so well Kaneki-kun. Although perhaps ‘well’ isn’t the right word.”

“Uta-san.”

That buzzing need was almost painful now and he tore the eyepatch from his face, the mask removed to hang around his neck. Kaneki took a series of deep breaths and evaluated the ghoul in front of him. Uta, he had always known him to be a powerful ghoul but he wasn’t sure what class he was. There was no doubt that he was unbelievably powerful, even his smell, rich and heedy and somehow floral to go with the spiciness of his own scent. His own breath was growing ragged.

“What’s happening to me?”

Uta remained but something in his eyes shifted and focussed on Kaneki’s torso still coated in blood.

“You, Kaneki-kun, are in heat.”

“And what does that mean?”

Another wave of heat and desire washed over him, his kagune slithering out once again to help support his shaking body.

“You’re body is craving a mate. It’s not permanent or binding. It won’t stop letting off that delicious pheromone until you are fucked senseless.” Kaneki’s eyes watched him closely, unused to hearing the crass language but he wasn’t finished yet. “The pheromones you’re releasing right now calls to all other ghouls but there’s a catch; the most dangerous creature alive is a female ghoul in heat. They are known to test their partners until they find someone they think is worthy and yet the instincts won’t allow others to stay away from you. The more powerful the ghoul, the stronger the drive of the pheromones. You, my dear Kaneki-ku, are very powerful and very dangerous. It would be unwise to attempt to go anywhere in the open now but of course, that fever will only get worse until you choose a partner until your heat passes which isn’t going to happen unless you find a partner.”

Uta’s fingers tightened on his own leg, the only sign of his own lack of composure.

“I suggest you choose soon. You smell and look so very sweet.”

Kaneki’s eyes fixed on the mask maker’s own despite the haze and as he did he could feel Uta’s delicious scent wrapping around him. It blended with his own smoothly and the very strength they both possessed laced through it.

“Worthy… need…”

The whispers were going mad again and they wanted Uta to fill the emptiness in his body.

“And if I chose you?”

Finally, finally Uta moved. He got up and prowled closer to the poised and desperate ghoul. He was taller than Kaneki by several inches but that was suck a minute detail at that point that it was merely a footnote in Kaneki’s addled brain. Uta put up one finger and tore the hoody clean off while stripping the younger ghoul of his shirt. He tossed it to the side and stood back several inches but still very much in Kaneki’s personal space.

“I would say you have few options. There are few that would willingly couple with an ‘S’ class ghoul, much less one with cannibalistic tendencies.”

He ran one finger down Kaneki’s cheek just beneath the single kakugan pulsing and glowing.

“Of course, I find you absolutely fascinating.”

He leaned in and kissed the half ghouls mouth gently, tasting the blood and the addictive taste of Kaneki himself. Kaneki returned it and gripped Uta’s shoulders tightly. The itch, heat, and need grew still worse and then one of Uta’s hands settled over Kaneki’s back where the store and producer of Rc cells in his body rested just beneath the skin, the nail dragging and circling around that spot gently and ominously. Uta’s smell and taste was filling Kaneki’s every sense leaving him feeling drunk. He was losing control and he wasn't entirely comfortable with that but his instincts were going crazy and were quickly dictating everything around him.

“Uta…”

“I have no desire to destroy my shop but I will be having you.”

Something rose up in Kaneki at the dominance throughout the voice and a growl worked its way out of Kaneki’s throats in response, Uta’s hands tightening on him.

“Come. This way.”

The raging heat was getting to be too much to function.

“Need… too hot… need…”

He squirmed and wasn't quite sure where he even was. He needed those hands on him again but he didn't have to wait long. That voice was suddenly in his ear, lips brushing the shell.

“You're so beautiful and tonight you're mine just as I belong to you. If you want to feel better lay down and open your legs.”

A thrill ran up and down Kaneki’s spine at the position that was both so vulnerable encouraging but he hardly notified with the heat and slid out of what was left of his clothing. A whine came from the white haired ghoul and the stiffness in Uta returned, almost a manic desperation.

“Listen to me or I can't help you. You're driving me crazy.”

Real agitation could be heard in his intoxicating voice as he buried his head in Kaneki’s neck and inhaled his scent deeply.

“It's customary to offer a gift of food before you accept me, usually to keep you from trying to eat/maim me, not that I think that would help here. It would seem your usual tastes are closer to home.”

He grabbed a jar of what looked like ears, fingers, and eyes or would have had Kaneki been in a clearer state of mind and held a staring blue eye to Kaneki’s mouth. As soon as the membrane burst the cool gel ran down his throats like a giant flavored boba ball. He needed more coolness. The heat just kept building and building. He would eat Uta if he didn't do something about it soon. The excited whispers he'd heard since he'd consumed Jason what seemed so long ago grew excited but the need drowned them out and kept him from tearing the kakuho out of the ghoul kneeling over him. He was feeling moody and demanding in the sane part of his mind left but dammit all if he hadn't been through enough to deserve to be a little selfish every now and then.

Something wet and cool followed a quiet pop before fingers broached his lower entrance making the heat ramp up several more levels with the added coolness of those fingers and a different burn of the stretching muscles; all reason was being burned up in the feelings rapidly so he clung to the shoulders above him, nails biting into the skin. The cool gorey gel was touching his insides and as the fingers dove in a rumbling sound between a moan, a growl, and a keen reverberated in his chest. The buzzing grew louder. He needed more.

“Give… me… more…”

Eying the still bloody pale neck with predatory eyes, Uta leaned down and gave a long lick from his collarbone to his ear, a shiver running down his own spine from his own barely controlled instincts. He'd worked three fingers into the violently writhing body beneath him and was grounding them against a spot inside that was making the intoxicating sounds louder and the scent stronger by the second. He felt very much like an adrenaline junkie walking a tightrope with no net and no ground in sight. If he lost control or more importantly, if Kaneki lost control entirely, it would not end well for one or both of them. He'd held back as well as he could but his self control was very quickly vanishing. He needed to feed that mouth and now before one of them did something that would make it more complicated for all of them.

He sealed his mouth over Kaneki’s and pushed his tongue into the desperate mouth while he pinned the scratching hand on the bed. If he bit him this way he wouldn't have to do any touch up work on his tattoos. Normally it was suicide to offer the taste of ghoul flesh to a ghoul crazed with heat but Kaneki wasn't the only one with a kakuja. But of course, a true clown never revealed his secrets before he was ready. Kaneki’s mouth broke away after a vicious bite to his lip.

“Now!”

Kaneki made to roll them, to force him to give what he needed and take what he wouldn't give quickly enough but Uta was able to grapple with him enough to stop him. That power made Kaneki growl with both an insatiable feeling of panic and a crow of approval. He pushed again and this time was able to roll to sit above his soon to be lover, leering down at him like the predator he was underneath it all. He lifted his hips and drove them down suddenly over Uta’s heavy stiff dick. He keened as he felt his body split open and finally, finally the emptiness was filled but the itching sensation and the heat would not go away. He felt a hand pushing his hair out of his face and as he stared down with wide eyes his kakugan glowed down at the tattooed ghoul.

“My dear Kaneki-kun, I will take care of you.”

He pushed the smaller ghoul back suddenly and they tumbled backwards with Uta's dick pushing further into him forcefully. Kaneki howled.

He cried out at the tongue and the teeth scraping against his neck dangerously while nails scratched down his chest and dug into his hip hard enough to draw blood. The hand at his chest moved to his back and pushed like he was receiving acupressure. His breath caught and his kagune exploded from his back and side. Uta pistoned his hips and the glowing red kagune wrapped around their joined bodies ominously, the feeling of Uta’s muscles against them adding an extra sensory overload for the half ghoul.

Each time Uta pulled back the emptiness returned only to be filled and crowded out once again. All the while the scalding heat and force of the muscles holding him pushed his rationality further and further into oblivion. Stygian nails clawed at the tattooed skin and Kaneki's mouth threatened to clamp down on the inked shoulder once again. Uta bit down on his own lip to ensure the steady blood flow and then bit down on Kaneki's so their blood mixed in their joined mouths.

The heat was a full in torrent of fire now, swirling within his body, seeming to build to an apex as the pressure built up in his body. Kaneki pushed back his hips and with every thrust there was a pulse of pleasure louder and stronger than either of their heart beats. The tangle of scents swirling around and engulfing him mixed the electrifying taste of their blood and dragging flesh on his own. He needed something more! What else could he- another howl burst from him as the dick buried deep within his body throbbed and struck something in his body sending him closer to that end that was creeping even closer. Just the chance of finally reaching that… he felt Uta's strong tongue plundering his mouth more, massaging and rubbing against his own. He needed that escape. Uta could give that to him and he wasn't. He bit harshly into the fleshy tongue still in his mouth and swallowed the rush of blood. Despite the normal taste of ghoul flesh remaining there was something else mixed in like it had been marinated. It wasn't until later Kaneki realized it was pure Rc cells.

He felt a sense of euphoria edging in and chased after it. Finally after several more direct hits to that certain spot deep inside himself he felt teeth dig into his shoulder and a chunk of flesh being torn from bone.

As soon as the taste hit Uta's tongue he felt the caging kagune tighten dangerously and shoved his own back. The flesh in his mouth was the final catalyst to push him over. Kaneki felt the heavy throbbing from Uta's sudden release rushing through him as a torrent of burning liquid in his body. It left a tingling sensation everywhere it touched him, not unlike the fluids from the Rc producing organ as he consumed it. As he felt himself being pumped full the heat snapped and unbelievable pleasure and euphoria washed over him. He finally felt his body relax after what felt like weeks of tenseness that had been plaguing him. He gulped in deep breaths of the heavily aromatic air and noticed the rushing emotions still running high as he took stock of his own body.

“What…”

Instead of finishing he just turned to stare at his bed partner, fluff and threads scattered everywhere. It seemed they'd collectively wrecked at least two pillows. His shoulder ached but he ignored it. In response to his question the mask maker opened his mouth to reveal the mostly eaten tongue. He wagged it freely and waited for it to heal. He leaned over and reached for several cans of chilled coffee from the mini fridge. Kaneki took the offered drink and after he downed it could feel the muscles in his shoulder knitting themselves back together even as he was offered the jar once again. It looked like he was left with yes or no questions for now.

“So I get instincts but I need more answers.”

Uta showed his mutilated tongue again, eyes unimpressed.

“I know. Don't give me that look. You'll be healed in a minute.”

He awaited and flopped back on his back. Not quite a minute later his bed partner propped his head up on his elbow and stuck his newly healed tongue out.

“Patience is a virtue, Kaneki-kun.”

“What the hell was that?”

“A heat. Most female ghouls and a few males go through one 2 or 3 times a year. You put off pheromones that draw all other ghouls. Ghouls in heat are the most dangerous as they're most prone to unprovoked attacks. They develop a fever that will keep getting worse until you find a partner and you will keep drawing others until you get enough Rc cells. The stronger the ghoul in heat, the more Rc cells you need. Often one partner is not enough and multiple partners will be used. There's no way to stop it. Deny it and the fever will worsen until you can't move or defend yourself. Suitors will be drawn to you but will also be wary of you. Already cannibalistic ghouls are even more dangerous.”

He was being very careful about what he was showing but Kaneki was too busy mulling over questions to care.

“There's nothing binding?”

“Nothing. I must say I'm flattered. A ghoul in heat will search out partners only of a suitable power. They must be deemed worthy.”

The tingling sensation came to mind. It was still filling his body. He wasn't exactly experienced though. Maybe it always tingled like that?

“Why does sex help?”

“Rc cells flood the suitor’s body and are mixed with the seamen. It calms the heat effect but if there aren't enough the ghoul in heat will kill their partner. Weaker ghouls have a more difficult time resisting the draw and the stronger the ghoul in heat the stronger that pull will be. You are no weak ghoul. Be prepared for it in the future.”

Kaneki just lay back and breathed in. The smells weren't near as distracting as they had been, or at least his mind wasn't calling attention exclusively to them, but they were still there. He scented his partner and noticed, not for the first time, power thrumming in and out of his entire presents. It was subtle but undeniable. He was easily an ‘S’ class ghoul probably with a kakuja judging by the taste of his flesh. But that wasn't his problem. He had enough to worry about without chasing after everything that could maybe some day be a threat.

“I'm going to take a shower.”

“Please do.”

Uta pointed towards a door and Kaneki rolled himself out of bed, feeling both sore and full but sated and buzzing with energy like he'd just downed a bunch of espresso. He would have to make plans to deal with the next one and hope it didn't interfere too much with his plans to stay alive in the coming turmoil.


End file.
